The Ghost Of The Perversion Attacks Has MCR
by Shika Solitaria
Summary: [xXx]Advertencia: humor negro, perversion, slash, cagadas y mas cagadas! Preparados para leer esto? Entonces...Lean! [MCR's Fic]


Esta es una historia en tiempos de ocio…sin fin de plata …y…NO SOMOS PERVERTIDAS! ;D

Aquí les va…

**The ghost of the perversion attacks has MCR! (El fantasma de la perversion ataca a MCR ¬¬)**

...Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Nueva Jersey… mientras en un lugar apartado de la ciudad se encontraba "La casa"…no el reality… la casa de los chicos de …MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE (N/AS: Queremos que babeen…)

-Frank:.. Ray te puedes apurar con aquel asunto quiero llegar luego a ver a las chicas.

.Ray:… tu crees que es muy facil alisarme el pelo..¬¬ y que ademas me llegue a la rodilla..¬¬

En eso sale Ray con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo y su pelo liso…

-Gerard: Fiu fiu Morticia rica…

-Ray: hay dejame es mi vida, ok?

-Mickey: nunca pense que ..tu… un afro de ese tipo pudiera lograr un liso extremo y SEXY…( mientras decia eso tocaba su pelo suavemente)

-Ray: Cortenla estupidos! No es mi culpa que en la tienda eso era lo unico que había para Halloween…¬¬

-Frank: Halloween? Pero si hoy es Año nuevo! O no….?

Gerard: (que le pega una patada sertera en el culo) hoy es solo marzo…¬¬ …que se fumaron?Oo

-Frank: Nada (ocultando las manos) estoy en rehabilitación… ¬¬

-Mickey: Ya manga de homosexuales… vamos a buscar a las chicas…¬x¬

Salieron de la casa en dirección … a… la mansión Ray vestido de mujer detrás de ellos… Demás esta decir que piropos le tiraron…

Llegaron a la casa…con aspecto extraño… con miles de cosotas colgando del techo…

-Gerard: Pornografia! Pornografía XD! Frank guardala…DISIMULADAMENTE…

-Frank:Ok.

Mickey toca la puerta extrañado…en eso la puerta estaba abierta..O.o…. cagados de susto entran despacio pero en medio de la sala! En medio de la sala! Esta ahí.. en pleno"acto" la Novia de gerard! Con Bert!(de the used¬¬)..

-Gerard: Olivia! Me engañaste, que es esto! Me cagaste con esta cosa….TT y yo que pensaba que ariamos cosas lindas …. :P…eeee Sale de acá Perro zarnoso…!

Olivia se para apresuradamente y se cubre con una frazada…en eso…una chica de pelo largo y ruliento aparece de las sombras… con una polera que dice "I need you fucking love" ….mientras que Gerard lloraba en el hombro de Ray… que diga en el pelo de Ray…

-Paula: Quienes son ustedes….? OO?

Todos la miran con cara de O.o no conocía a los grandes MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE?

-Mickey: Hola…emmm uhmmm este… yo soy mickey way..¿no te suena?

¿ como te llamas tú. Niña de los rulos..¬¬?

Mientras todos hablaban de aquella chica.. llega Bob con una chica de labios gruesos.. lo raro es que estaban tomados de la mano!..Bob.. el que nunca tiene pololas…¬¬ !

-Bob: Hola…uhmmm Gerard …OLivia…? I don't understand!

-Todos: NOSOTROS TAMPOCO!

-Bob:¬¬ Esta es mi hermana que llegó de Chile…se llama Paloma…

-Frank : ( se hacerca lentamente a paloma.. y con un beso "mojadisimo" le dice)

Hola…chica coqueta…¬¬ XD

Paloma: Quitate engendro del demonio….! (Le pego una que otra patada…¬¬)

Todos la saludaron menos Mickey quien estaba en un rinconcito de el living.. como coibido…y rojisimo miraba a Paloma…

Paloma: ( le dice en la oreja a bob)…¿ que le pasa a aquel rubio flakito.. de la esquina?

Bob:… no lo se.. el no es así!... le preguntare…

Paloma¡¡¡no¡no! YO LO HARE!..

Caminando sexymente y coqueta moviendo su pelo liso….¬¬ por el living ..mira a gerard con cara de lástima y sigue su camino hasta mickey…

Mientras tanto….Paula conversaba con todos presentandose…en eso llega a Gerard…

-Paula: Hola chico que lo acaban de engañar…

-Gerard (llorando mas por el comentario) : Hola…snif snif TT…quiero un abrazo…

Y se le hecho al cuello a Paula… Esta abre los ojos pero lo abraza igual P ya que desde un momento en ese rincón oscuro fue el que más le llamó la atención…

-Gerard: eres blandita… pachonsita…me day nervio! Te puedo apretar… eeee… ?

-Paula: Claro… niño engañado…

Entre abrazo y apretones… nadie sabia lo que ocurria en el segundo piso de la mansión embrujada…en una habitación.. apartada del ruido se encontraba una chica..y un chico.. besandose desesperadamente.. mientras el desabrochaba su sostén.. XP… ( el chico se llamaba John y aquella chica se llamaba annabel) John le decia:

John: oh! annabel no te preocupes de ray no va a llegar ..dale besame!( calleron a la cama juntos )

Annabel: no!noo! y si ray llega y nos pilla va a terminar CONTIGO!

Pero este deseo mutuo es incontenible..( y gritaba te amo, te amo!)

Los chicos en el primer piso: QUE CHUCHA! ..¬¬ algun loco ocioso de afuera….pero Ray reconocia esa voz! Y no se quedo quierto en todo ese tiempo… SALIO CORRIENDO AL SEGUNDO PISO SOLO GUIADO POR EL SONIDO…¬¬ ( ustedes saben que sonido… no hay que especificar..¬¬)

Ray: ( decia para sus adentros)..no, no puede ser el y aquella zorra.. no puede ser..!

Subia rapidamente hasta que un "gemido" fuerte se escuchó de una habitación!.. Ray corre y corre!( con su vestido y tacones..¬¬)..

Mientras tanto en el primer piso…

Paloma: Hola.. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mickey…emmm este uhmm (todo rojo!XD).. me-me lla-lla-mo mickey..!( mientras su corazon latia 1000 x hora!)

Paloma: ( lo abraza tiernamente) y le dice me llamo Paloma…..(y luego le da un mojado beso en la boca a mickey…)

Mickey la abraza y la toma en brazos y sale corriendo al segundo piso …y la paloma estaba caga de la risa..!...llegan a la habitación Mickey era una fiera

Paloma no comprendia como alguien tan flaquito fuera asi de….potente...XP!

Paloma: espera espera… necesito conocerte mejor ( en el peor momento la peor pregunta …¬¬)

Mickey: eso lo haremos después y la besa sin dejarla respirar!

Abajo Gerard empapaba la polera negra de Paula con sus lagrimas…

-Gerard: Yo la amaba tanto!

-Paula: ¬¬ amaba?

-Gerard: Si, porque ahora te amo a ti XDDDDD!

-Paula: O-o eeeeee?

Y Gerard con la cara llena de lagrimas le da un besosososote! Paula abre los ojos pero igual le gusta :D. Gerard empieza a tocarle…el trasero…. XD

-Paula: Gerard Arthur Way!

-Gerard: y tu como sabes mi nombre completo?

-Paula: solo lo sabía xB. Y le sigue dando besos…

Luego de eso Ray buscaba sin descanzar la habitación " de los gemidos" pero se dio cuenta y por fin llegó!abre la puerta y ..los ve..!

Ray:…JOHN! QUE HACES CON ESA WOMAN OF THE NIGHT ( mujer de la noche..¬¬)… maldita desgraciada!

Annabel se despega(literalmente) de john y se tapa ..¬¬

Pero Ray corre con su cabellera… y la azota!punch!

Annabel: nooooo mi rostro sexy y cae al suelo

John: te lo puedo explicar amor!ray espera porfis..!(,mmmm)

Ray: no.. haz herido mis sentimientos y mi cabellera!... nunca me amaste

John se tira desesperado sobre ray y lo besa con pasion (que homosexual..¬¬)

….en eso annabel abraza a ray por detrás y .. pasa lo que se imaginan…XD

(un trio)

Continuara…

QUIEREN MAS? Bueno, mandenreviews ….ustedes saben ;D

Pau y Paloma XD Creadoras de esta custion D

Xau


End file.
